The STARS Crossed Lovers
by MissRose514
Summary: Post RE 5 - It is 6 months after the events of Kijuju and Jill is back to normal, living her life again as usual. Now that all the problems are over, she still faces the one conflict that's been bothering her ever since the Raccoon mansion incident... ChrisxJill and mebe some other characters too...!
1. The Meeting

_I would expect you to be happier to see us... Wesker said slyly..._

_ He started cornering the shrouded unknown figure who had just lost her mask. Wesker was strangely trying to put all the attention to the enigma with no identity which the man found suspicious._

_ Us...? the man questioned..._

_So slow to catch on... said Wesker..._

_ He went to the enigma and slowly unveiled it's hood, revealing a woman _

_Wesker had just unveiled Jill's hood and the man that had his gun pointed at her stared in shock and disbelief that the woman standing right in front of him was his partner. _

_ Jill acted on impulse but had no control over it and lunged at the man, kicking him into the air and slamming him onto the floor._

_ His accomplice, an African woman, started shooting at the fleeting Jill but it was not use as she dodged them all easily. As Jill landed next to the woman, she disarmed her with her foot and did a series of acrobatics that flipped the woman onto the floor. _

_ Jill went towards the man. He prepared to arm his gun at Jill but it was too late as she got a grip on his throat, trying to choke him. The African woman intervened pointing her gun at Jill, posing a threat, but Wesker shoved her away. _

_ This gave Jill a chance to back kick the man holding her and performed a powerful cobra strike to his torso sending him back a few steps. Just enough distance for them to breathe without getting attacked again._

_ The duo armed their guns toward Wesker and Jill but they stood unaffected by their challenge. _

_ I think the odds are fair... Two on Two... Wesker said..._

_ Right, Jill? he sinisterly smirked..._

The flashback ended and Jill found herself wondering what just happened.

But she knew what it was... She would always remember what that moment was... because it was the moment Chris Redfield found her alive...

Jill Valentine of the BSAA stood waiting at the door of a coffee shop. She was anxiously waiting for her partner and longtime friend, Chris Redfield.

It's been 6 months since the Kijuju case and her hair was starting to return to a nice auburn brown color. She took a little mirror out of her purse and checked her hair. Straight, brown with highlights of blond, here and there. She then took a look at what she was wearing.

Black jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap top. She fitted the role of everyday summer chick but couldn't help but feel she was underdressed.

Maybe she was over thinking this...

This was her friend... A special _friend_ in fact...

Jill Valentine had hopelessly fallen in love with her partner, Chris Redfield, and she didn't even have the guts to admit it... From the first time they had met on a mission for S.T.A.R.S. in the Spencer mansion all the way to the moment when he rescued her from Wesker... She had been infatuated with the soldier like love at first sight...

The brunette started pacing a little, worried if Chris was going to show up or not...

_This is not a date..._ Jill told herself...

Though she'd like to think of every moment with Chris like a date itself, she knew that would never happen... She tried calming down, trying not to think about anything else but what was going to happen...

Just a simple coffee with a friend...

It eased Jill's mind that this was all she was doing...

_Hey, Jill! _

Jill shot straight at the direction the voice was coming from and she knew it could be only one person... Only one person had that deep, sexy, commanding voice like no other and it pleased her that she recognized it...

_Chris..._

If you could see Jill as she looked right now, she would just be like any ordinary person looking at their friend running up to them... but... Since this was Chris...

Jill felt like fireworks were about to go off in her as a sudden fire burned in her chest. She could feel the "butterflies" that almost every girl gets when they look at their dream guy but Chris was different. It made her chest tighten and her stomach suck in...

_God this is going to be torture..._ she thought

Chris was slowly walking to Jill as he put his hand down after waving to her. He had a smile on his face, she noticed, as he continued going along the sidewalk. That one smile made Jill as happy as a little kid getting what they wanted.

Chris was like a Greek god with his features. Chiseled face with dark brown hair, spiked up a little. Deep maroon colored eyes that could stare at your soul. He had a muscular physique that any man would envy.

The Adonis was wearing a white tee and some jeans. The tee looked like it was a little small for the man but he gave no attention to it.

He approached Jill and enveloped her in a hug. Jill could feel Chris's abs as she rested her head on her chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. This made her squeal a little when she accidentally touched his rock hard stomach.

_Still taking those steroids, I see... _Jill said, giggling a little.

_Nah, it's all about the cardio, Ms. Valentine. _Chris said with a smirk on his face.

Jill rolled her eyes at him and said _Shall we?_

Chris proceeded to the door like a gentleman and opened it for her.

_After you... _he said.

**I know this is short but I just wanted to get a start on this! Let me know if you like it or not! Have a couple ideas on how to go with this so comment and review plz! also fav and follow! ^.^**


	2. Old Man

_Go! the man shouted to his accomplice._

_ The man and the African woman speeded up the stairs to Wesker, as he took a call on his cell. The duo had just gone through a difficult battle with the villain and he managed to retreat using his speed._

_ The man apprehended Wesker and the African woman supported him from behind. _

_ Wesker, stop! the man commanded._

_ Wesker acknowledged the man's appearance and put his cell down and just like that... Like a whooshing sound, Jill made her appearance and took on the African woman. _

_ The woman dodged Jill's first sneak attack but failed to see the next as Jill head butted her. She flinched and Jill scored a direct kick at her, forcing her to the wall. _

_ Her movements were unbelievably super-human along with her strength._

_ Jill then went to the man. She grabbed his incoming hand like it was nothing and back punched his stomach, making him stumble. Jill then took his arm and performed a somersault using it as leverage and the man was on the floor. She twisted his arm and he groaned in pain, releasing his gun in the process as well._

_ Jill! Come on! It's me, Chris! Snap out of it! _

_ Jill still held a tight leash on the man named Chris and felt something snap inside her. When she heard the name Chris, it made her want to cry, be happy, and collapse all at the same time but she had no control over what she was doing. She knew that she was holding her partner in a difficult position and she couldn't stop herself... Chris was alive... and she all she could do was bring him pain..._

_ Nice move, Chris... said Wesker..._

_ Now that your 'partner' has arrived. I'll leave you two to catch up..._

_ Wesker turned his back on Chris and Jill twisted his arm harder causing him to scream louder._

_ Come on, Jill! Get yourself together! Wake up! Jill Valentine!_

_ Chr... Chris... _

_ ...and that was all it took to get Jill to release her grip on the one person who she would always count on... _

_ Jill let out a cry of hurt and resistance. She let go of Chris instantly and backed up a few steps, not wanting to do any more damage to Chris... She was grabbing her head in pain, telling herself that he is Chris... Chris... _

_ I don't want to hurt Chris... she told herself..._

_ Jill... Chris said..._

_ Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage! said Wesker._

_ He then took out a device with a little satellite receiver on it. _

_ Pushing a couple of buttons he said Commendable, yet futile!_

_ Jill held out her hand in the air in pain, screaming and shouting. She finally got down on her knees and succumbed to the control..._

_ No more time for games, Chris. I've got work to do. Have fun watching Jill suffer... he said, leaving with a devilish smirk._

_ Wait! What did you do to her?! he yelled at Wesker as the doors closed on him._

_ Jill was heard screaming in pain again but this time she was fumbling with her suit. Like it was too tight. She struggled with her collar and then forcefully ripped it open, exposing her chest and a bright, red device that resembled a spider implanted on her. _

_ She gave a threatening look at Chris like a predator searching for it's prey..._

_ What's that on her chest? said the African woman, finally recovered._

_ We have to get it off her! said Chris, readying his gun..._

_ We're almost there, Jill! Just hold on! he thought to himself..._

_ I'm sorry, Chris... Jill thought..._

Chris welcomed Jill into the coffee shop in the most certifiable gratitude. She promptly stepped inside to be brushed with a cool breeze from the indoor air conditioner. He then entered making a nice entrance which Jill thought of as a show-off.

_So should I find us a place to sit or you? _asked Chris.

_No. It's fine. I'll look for one. _Jill answered happily.

_Got it. Double espresso with whip? _Chris asked.

Jill made a heart over her chest. _It's like you know me so well... _she said grinning at him.

As Chris walked away to the counter, Jill couldn't help but stare at his butt.

_So firm... _she thought...

Then Jill snapped out of her fantasy and got back into reality. But she still continued to stare at Chris from afar.

She couldn't believe that this was the Chris she knew from 1998. Back from when he was still as heroic a soldier when we they were in the Spencer mansion. It's been years since that event and look at them now.

Chris is captain of the S.O.U. (Special Operations Unit) for the BSAA and Jill was one of the members of the S.O.A (Special Operations Agent). Chris had gotten a whole lot bigger than back when he was still part of S.T.A.R.S. and Jill had grown her hair longer and had it in a ponytail now.

_Time flies... Guess I really am getting old... _thought Jill...

Jill had just finished her reminiscing when Chris sat down with two medium-sized cups. One with just plain coffee in it and the other with a big proportion of whipped cream on the top.

_God, how have you not died from all this sugar yet? _he joked, sliding my coffee over to me.

_Eh, I don't know... Least I won't die from all those enhanced drugs, Mr. Universe. _I said, squeezing his bicep...

_Wow, those are hard... _Jill thought, feeling the size and quality...

She let go and then Chris laughed saying _Yeah, right. You should see me in the gym. Almost half the guys there wish they were my size..._

For a second Jill actually thought what Chris would look like working out...

Chris in a sweat-drenched tank top... The tank top so wet it would outline his abs and make them glisten in the light as he finished a lift... Chris taking it off through one sleeve and revealing his shining chest...

_and so... _

Jill hadn't even realized that Chris was still talking before she wondered off in her head, thinking of Chris.

_...bottom line is, next tough guy who thinks they can beat me in arm-wrestling is in for a world of pain. _he said sitting back in his chair, cracking his knuckles.

Jill scoffed at Chris. Of course he could beat anyone in arm-wrestling. As soon as Chris rests his arm on the table, Jill could bet that his bowling-ball shaped bicep would make his opponent tremble before him at the size of it.

Jill commented _Haha, since when are you so cocky?_

Chris replied _Ever since I met you... _and then he took a gulp of his drink...

This caught Jill's attention. Her eyes grew wide in anticipation of what was coming next... What could he have meant by that...?

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying their beverages. Surprisingly, Jill finished hers before Chris, given that she gave him a head start.

_Mmm! _Jill exasperated as she kept sipping the inside of her straw out. Chris was amused by this hunger since he was usually the hungry one _besides_ Jill.

_Done sucking it's insides out yet? _Chris teased.

Jill held a finger up in front of Chris, signaling "No, smart one." After a few more seconds of slurping nothingness she took a huge breathe and took her mouth off the straw. Jill lay rested on her chair as if she just had a buffet and her belt felt like it was about to come off.

Jill was still holding up her one finger and Chris was waiting for her to say...

_and... Now I'm done. _she said with a smile on her face.

_Finally... _Chris said, relieved. _Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who eats everything so back off, woman. _

_Ha! _Jill laughed. _As if old man! Can't keep up with the player, stay outta the game! _

That's when Chris lost it.

Chris stepped out of his chair and Jill responded, in fear, by standing up apologizing to the towering god. She didn't mean it though...

_I'm sorry, Chris! I'm sorry! _she said playfully, taking a few steps back afraid of what he was going to do next. Although he was too fast for the woman and he was already picking Jill up and hauling her out of the coffee shop.

_Hey! Let go of me! _Jill screamed at Chris, pounding at his back.

_This shouldn't be that hard! _he chuckled.

_I thought this was 'Jill Valentine'! Surely even she can escape an 'old man's' grip! _

_Arghh! Put me down NOW! Or you will suffer the consequences! _Jill shouted.

_Put me down! Aghhhh! _she yelled.

Chris had a firm lock on Jill as he carried her over his shoulder and he had no plans to let her go that easily. He was carrying her across the city and many people stared at the beautiful man who was man-handling a screaming lady on his back. She mocked him and this is what she gets as punishment, he thought.

_It'll all be over soon, my little Valentine... _he thought, smiling.


	3. Sad, but true

_Agh!_

_ The African woman was restraining Jill by holding her two arms back while Chris tried to remove the device. Using his good eye, Chris aimed his gun at the apparatus attached to Jill's chest and fired. _

_ Arghh! _

_ Jill broke free from the woman's grip due to the pain of the device and yelled, kneeling to the floor. Chris took this chance to grab Jill's arm and flung her across the room, making her rest on the ground._

_ Now! Hold her down! shouted the African woman._

_ Chris got on top of Jill and latched his hands onto the device that was on her. He had already done this several times hoping this was the last try to get the device off of her. At the beginning of the fight, when Chris reached the device and started pulling, he noted that the device was lodged into Jill's skin very tightly. _

_ As Chris would try pulling the device off, he felt like it wouldn't budge an inch every time he pulled and pulled... Then Jill would come to her senses and slip right out of his reach, attempting to counter Chris. This was easily dodged, of course._

_ More shots were fired at the device, causing more painful screams of mercy from the blond-haired woman. Add more pulling to that and the result is a more agitated Jill Valentine... But they were getting close..._

_ Chris knew he would eventually rip the device off of Jill and she would go back to normal. He would shower her with hugs and tears of joy but… then what?_

_ And that's when he felt it._

_ As Chris was pulling the device he could slowly feel it rising from Jill's skin but he had to rip it off quick. Like a band-aid… except this one had a few drawbacks…_

_ Jill had started screaming in pain again and this was unlike any other but she wanted the soldier to keep going. She had spent 3 years being prisoner to Wesker and she didn't feel like spending any more time with that man… _

_ The things Jill did while under his control could be considered unforgivable and that is why she'll have to live with the fact that she did terrible things for him for the rest of her life… Though it stops now!_

_ Jill could feel the wires escaping her body and she let out a final cry of pain as Chris yanked out the device from her chest. _

_ Jill began struggling. She was moving this way and that, trying to figure out her motions. Left is left, Right is right… But the sudden overflow of commands from the device and her own will was too much and caused her to collapse onto the floor._

_ Jill! the soldier cried_

_ Chris immediately went right to Jill's side, picking her up and making sure she was okay. After 3 long years of suffering, depression, and angst… All over this one woman he called his partner… The man was overjoyed- no- to tears over seeing that his partner was still alive and breathing right in front of him._

_ Jill! he shouted again, hoping she would wake up._

_ Chris took Jill into his arms and was cradling her at this moment. Even though Jill was still recovering, she was enjoying every second of that one embrace she hadn't had in a long time…_

_ Are you alright? Asked Chris, trying to look into her eyes for any sign of life._

_ Jill slowly rose her head up and to her delight, the first thing her eyes locked with was Chris's…_

_ Chris… she finally said…_

_ I'm so sorry… _

_ Those 3 words must have been filled with the most hurt, sadness, and regret that came out of Jill Valentine… Here she was... Apologizing for something she didn't have control over but also for starting this whole thing, 3 years ago when she pushed Wesker out that window..._

_ It's OK… the soldier said, giving her a smile._

_ Jill had not seen a smile in ages. The last thing she remembered before being a slave to Wesker was sacrificing herself for Chris. Other than that, nothing more than expectations and commands were what Jill have seen the past few years. _

_ Seeing the smile lit something up in Jill once again as it dimmed during her time with Wesker… and that was her spirit…_

_ Jill felt the need to acknowledge Chris's accomplice or his new partner…_

_ It stung a moment for Jill. The thought of Chris having another partner but her… But she knows he didn't have a choice… _

_If it were Chris he wouldn't want another partner… To go through the restless nights without Jill… To suffer the nightmares where she would plunge to her death just for him… Replaying over and over… _

_He went through a period of self-withdrawal just because she was gone and out of his life… If he were to have another partner… Someone else die on duty… Chris wouldn't be able to handle it…_

_You're Sheva… right? Jill asked the African woman._

_Jill had heard Chris call her that several times while they were trying to fend her off but wasn't really sure if what she heard was right or not._

_ Yes… she replied, in a soft tone._

_ Jill started explaining. _

_ I couldn't control my actions, oh, but God I was still aware… Forgive me…_

_ Sheva was pleased that Jill was starting to condone for her actions – even if she wasn't in control of them either._

_ It's alright. Sheva reassured her._

_ Thank you… Jill said._

_ Chris took a look at Sheva and nodded, thinking it was the right thing to do at a time like this. _

_ Chris got a hold of one of Jill's arms and hoisted it over his shoulder, acting as support. Jill was slowly getting her strength back but it would take time to fully heal… Chris lifted her up, helping her balance herself as she stood._

_ Once Jill got up, she no longer needed Chris's help to stand as she supported herself and backed away from his arms… Though she'd like to have stayed longer in them…_

_ Listen… I'm gonna be alright… You two need to stop him… Jill told them._

_ Chris was outraged. After everything that he's been through. All the fighting, the gore, the pain… All for them to just be separated again? No… He wouldn't let this happen again…_

_ We can't just leave you here! He argued_

_ You have to! Jill rebutted_

_ This is your only chance! If Wesker succeeds, Uroboros will be spread across the globe! Millions will die! _

_ Chris didn't care if millions died or if Wesker succeeded. He knew what Jill was saying but he couldn't give a damn about whether or not it's life or death… because that's what Jill was to him._

_ Well yeah, but—_

_ Jill interrupted him _

_ I'm alright! She clarified_

_ You NEED to stop him!_

_ Chris was feeling conflicted at this point. He didn't know whether to stay and help the one person he truly cared about, deeply, or to leave her for dead and go save the world…_

_ Jill grabbed onto Chris, pulling him close to her. _

_ Chris! You're the only one who can! Before it's too late… _

_ Jill sighed then said_

_ Don't you trust your partner?_

_ Those final words convinced Chris. Even though he didn't like it, Jill once again did what she always did. Told him what to do… _

_ The thought amused him that she would do that a lot but it's been so long that he almost forgot how it felt like but… Obviously there was still hope… _

_ Chris knew his duty and what he was supposed to do. Save the world from bio-terrorism. And that's what he was going to do._

_ Alright… he said… slowly going towards the elevator… never leaving sight of Jill's eyes…_

_ Jill then turned to Sheva._

_ Take care of him. Jill sincerely asked of Sheva._

_ Sheva understood loud and clear. Then she walked into the elevator with Chris as it slowly closed, separating the soldier from the blond-haired victim…_

_ You're our only hope to survive this… Jill said out loud once they were gone…_

_ Jill knew he had his duty. So she was going to let him accomplish that. Even if she wasn't going to be there in the final moments, she would be okay… Since she got something better than all of that…_

_ And right now… it was fighting for the world's survival…_

_ Jill nodded to herself and then turned to start finding a way out of that place… Though… She didn't anticipate feeling weak at this moment…_

_ Her legs began getting weak… her vision was getting blurry… her arms heavy… _

_ Soon she collapsed again but this time… she didn't have her soldier with her to help her up… _

_ She could feel herself drifting away into self-consciousness as she muttered the last thing that was on her mind…_

_ Chris…_

**I wanted to add more to this but I wanted to post this asap so this concludes that flashback portion! The present portion will be coming very soon! review, fav, follow... anything that lets me know you all love this story haha! ^.^ :D**


	4. Cheer Me Up

**So guys... Sorry for the delay but I was making this chapter extra special because I made it into a mini songfic! The song is Cheer Me Up by Victoria Justice. I first heard this song while I was watching Victorious (a TV show) and I LOVED the piano version better than the studio one! This is my first time doing one so I hope you guys like it! I don't own the song or Victorious so enjoy! ^.^**

_**Mmmhmmm hmmm **_

_**Whooaa whooaa... **_

_**Yeah, uh!**_

_ Can I at least know where we're going? _

Jill had already given up in trying to get out of the arms of the Adonis and figured she might as well go along with whatever he had planned. Her arms were exhausted from pounding on his back and screaming for help for the last hour… She had no idea where she was going because she was in the rear view and could only see what was behind her…

_God… where is he taking me… _thought Jill.

_Nooope! Sorry!_

Jill sighed and rest her elbow on Chris's shoulder, slouching on his back.

_It's a secret. _He remarked.

Even though Jill couldn't see his face, she knew Chris was smirking at how frustrated she was getting.

_Well, hurry it up! We all need to get back to our lives, unlike you! _She insulted.

He shook Jill violently and she tried to kick at him but had no idea where to aim... As a result, it ended in failure as he laughed at her.

_ Chill, Valentine. We're almost there._ He reassured.

_Almost there? _she thought.

_**You get me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week**_

_**I've been slippin' n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares**_

_**And I'm such a disgrace**_

Almost there...? She couldn't see what was ahead of her since Chris was carrying her on his back. All she could see behind her was roads and roads of sidewalk... None of them indicating a hint as to where they could be going... Just houses and houses in a straight line, leading to black nothingness...

_You do that... Meanwhile I'll be taking a nap on this rocky pillow. _she said, motioning to his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. Actually, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Chris chuckled. Jill was now lazily trying to doze off on his back. He thought it was cute how she did that...

It didn't take much longer to reach the place that Chris wanted to take Jill. He set her down while she was still in her slumber. The soldier looked upon Jill and she resembled Sleeping Beauty for a moment. Then the thought went away as Jill coughed up a loud snore.

He rolled his eyes her and then sat down next to her. Chris lied down on his back and crossed his arms on the back of his head, shutting his eyes to enjoy the peacefulness...

Not long after did Jill finally wake up.

_Arghh... _she yawned...

Jill realized that Chris was not carrying her anymore and she was sitting down on light, green grass. It felt soft to her and a slight breeze was blowing nearby. She rubbed her eyes together and then took in her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was a pitch, black sky. Then she looked around and noticed that she was on a hill. There was a little drop down that you could slide onto and a tree perched on the top of the hill to add to it.

It was night-time too, another thing she took into account.

This place somehow felt serene, yet free... The feeling made Jill feel so relaxed, she felt like just disappearing into this whole new world... The peacefulness was something Jill hadn't seen in a very long time. Ever since the mansion incident, it feels like Jill has been on a never ending journey that has been dreadful in so many ways...

She was entranced by the breath-taking environment, not thinking about anything else in the world at the moment... There were so many conflicts in the world right now... she noticed... World hunger... Poverty... Bio-Organic Terrorism...

Jill wondered for a moment if things could actually settle down for once. At least for once, she could have a normal life, go to work, have a relationship...

She gasped for a second when she said "relationship"...

All the problems she was having with Chris... Well... They weren't really problems but more... Complications...

_Chris... _she said slightly...

_**You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do...**_

She stood up and looked around. Chris was nowhere to be found...

He couldn't have ditched her... He couldn't have... No matter how much he would want to be sneaky or playful, he certainly wouldn't have left her all alone... Jill thought about this again...

_Maybe he got hurt and he's trying to get help, maybe Claire called him and needed him for something, maybe..._

Oh, who was she kidding...

Chris had left her...

Just as all hope had seemed lost for the woman she heard a faint shout, coming from the bottom of the hill...

_Jill!_

Jill felt so relieved to hear his voice, coming from the bottom of the hill. She could see him holding something in his hand. It looked like a candle inside of a little capsule because it was radiating a small light. He rushed up to her, with no difficulty, and held it out in front of her.

_Thought we could use a little light for the night... _he said, giving her a big smile.

Jill smiled back, laughing at the thought of Chris bringing a candle.

_Haha, why a candle though? _she laughed

Chris didn't respond to her as he was busy setting the candle right next to the trunk of the tree. The glowing light illuminated the small area around them just a bit. He then turned back to Jill and answered _Thought it would fit the mood_.

_Really? A candle fits the mood of a kidnapping_, _which could possibly lead to a murder trial the next day? _Jill said.

_Nahh... It's only a murder trial if there's a body left behind at the scene of the crime... _He pointed out, winking at Jill.

_Ugh... men..._ she said disgustfully in a joking way.

Chris merely took that as a compliment as the smirk on his face told Jill he simply didn't care.

_So... mind telling me why you think it's okay to drag me all the way to the top of a hill? _

He answered _There a problem with wanting to spend time with a friend?_

Jill was about to make a comment but stopped herself to analyze what he said...

_"spend time with a friend"?_

Jill was OK with the fact that he wanted to spend time with her and she had no reason why she would reject that. Besides, Chris always made Jill happy whenever he was with her...

_Haha... No... Just let me know in advance next time you want to commit a robbery..._

_ No thanks... _he said.

_I'd steal something much more valuable than you..._

Even though Jill knew Chris was joking, the last part hit her pretty deep... She felt like she just got rejected by her high-school crush because she was having feelings of sadness, regret, and depression... Jill tried not getting emotional in front of Chris but she couldn't hold back from looking away from Chris and shedding a small tear from her eye...

Chris was still thinking about the comment he made, unaware of Jill's sadness. He finally looked at Jill and saw her looking the other direction, away from him and staring off. It was like Chris could read Jill's mind. When he tried looking at her face, he could see a little teardrop falling from her face...

_Hey..._ he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_**Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms**_

_I didn't really mean what I said OK... It was just a joke... Besides... I'd always steal you from anyone... _he said, grinning.

The comment made Jill smile a little and she wiped away the stray tear on her cheek. She sniffled a little which made Chris do something she never expected...

_Hey, I got an idea. Come on, stand up. _he said, holding his hand out in front of Jill.

_What are you..._

_**And that's why I need you to...**_

_ Dance with me. _He said.

_Dance with you? Wait, why..._

_ Just do it... _He begged.

_Okay... _Jill said, taking his hand as he led.

_**To Cheer Me Up,**_

_**Come on dance with me,**_

Chris took both of her hands and started leading Jill. They were in a position where both of their hands were holding, one in the air and one near their waists. He took one step forward, waiting for Jill to respond by doing the same.

First, it was one step, then three steps, and then five steps... By the time Jill reached five steps, she's already learned the moves.

_**And you take my hand.**_

_**Oh, cheer me up... Oh!**_

For a burly guy, Chris sure knew his way around the dance floor... Or at least the grass floor... Chris moved gracefully with each step he took, impressing the brunette. They moved around the hill as if it were a ballroom and the spotlight was on them... Something Jill had envisioned for a long time...

The whole time they're dancing, Chris and Jill lock eyes, never leaving their sights. With every move brought a whole new position they'd stare at each other in. He'd twirl her in a spin that would bring her back to his arms... He would slowly carry her and lower her, never touching the ground as he did so.

_**Even if we're the only ones dancing...**_

_**Whooaaa...**_

Jill felt like the happiest girl in the world. She was dancing with someone who she could call her best friend, idiot, and partner all in one! She also thought of "crush" as well too...

What began as a simple coffee meet, turned into much more. Today, Jill had defeated Chris in devouring her drink faster than him... Jill had publicly insulted him by calling him an "old man"... She had gotten kidnapped by Chris and dragged all the way across town to an ocean side hill... and best of all...

_ Hey, Chris... _Jill said, hugging his body as she held on to his hands...__

_Yeah, Jill...? _Chris said, moving her to the rhythm of the dance...

_**Please won't you cheer me up...**_

_Thank you for cheering me up... _she said, taking her hands off of his and giving him a big hug...

_**Oh...!**_

___Anytime... _he said, smiling and returning her hug...

_**Even if were the only ones dancing...**_


	5. Someone New

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very LONG delay! I've just been so busy... what with Revelations released and all... But I hope you guys enjoy this little treat! **

Jill presumed her daily job as always. Whenever she was not working as a S.O.A. for the BSAA, she was a designer by passion. Jill was starting out in her career but apparently she had a real taste for shoe design. The whole thing interested her in so many ways. The colors, the styles, the shapes... She shined in the world of shoes and she loved every part about it.

Jill worked at a place called "Prada's Angel". When she arrived at the small mall complex, she could see the title of the store in big, bright pink letters in a cursive looking style. Like any other day, she would walk into the store, get a "Heeyyyy girlll!" from her co-worker and the cashier, Heather, go into the back of the store, and start looking for her station.

The back of the store was like a workshop. Don't get the wrong idea of it being like a slavery workshop because it was more different than that. When Jill walked into the shop, she was immediately greeted by all the female designers. Jill felt like a role model to them since they looked up to her although she didn't think of herself as anything like that.

She thought of herself as the same as anyone else in there. Someone with aspiring ideas and dreams to make shoes, everyday!

Jill sat down at her station which was just a very large, wide table. It had various threads, needles, machines, and paper models of future planned shoes. The first thing that caught her eye was an envelope on a new shoe she had just recently created...

The envelope was ocean blue with a little heart seal in the center, acting as a closing agent. Jill smiled as she only knew one person that would give her something as intricate as that...

Delicately, Jill took the heart seal off the envelope and slowly opened it, without ripping the paper from her excitement. She took the paper enclosed inside and read it in her mind.

"**_Hey Ms. Valentine!_**

**_Anabolika Redfield, here! Hey, I have something to tell you tonight. It's something I should have told you a long time ago. You're my best friend so you deserve to know! Come to the Bourgeois restaurant tonight! 8:00! Wear something nice... Or... nothing... ;) whatever pleases you... _**

**_To be or not to be,_**

**_Some guy with a last name that is Redfield..."_**

Jill laughed at Chris's letter! She was cracking up, to be honest... So loud that her co-workers started looking at her questionably. When Jill stopped laughing to take a breath, she noticed she was attracting a crowd and cleared her throat. The crowd went back to what they were doing but Jill was silently banging on her table at the humor from the letter.

After Jill was done busting her gut, she looked at the letter again...

"**_Hey, I have something to tell you tonight. It's something I should have told you a long time ago."..._**

Jill was curious as to what he could have meant by that...

The thought of Chris actually confessing his feelings to Jill came up in her mind. She was really psyched and excited thinking about what would happen if Chris told her he loved her...

"Why else would he tell her to wear a nice dress?"... Oh wait... "Or... nothing..." she said to herself...

There could have been a million possibilities as to what Chris could be telling Jill tonight... He's dying, having surgery, had a taco...

Jill thought about the last thought... Chris would make her be all fancy and nice just to announce that he had a taco...

"You only make that mistake once..." she thought...

*RING!*

A bell went off, signaling that an hour had gone by in the workshop...

Jill snapped out of her trance and went back to her work... She looked at her phone, checking the time...

**10:02 AM...**

"Soon..." she thought, smiling to herself...

*RING! RING! RING!*

Three bells...

**6:00 PM**

"Finally!" Jill said, jumping out of her chair and checking out of the store in a flash.

Jill went straight home and jubilantly scoured up to her room. The first thing she ran for was her walk in closet. As Jill explored the racks and racks of dresses, jeans, shirts, and shorts, she was dancing happily. Making little twirls and jumps, she slid from one dress to the other...

Red... No...

Purple... No...

Pink... Who wears pink?!

Magenta... Isn't that another way to say purple...?

"Ugh!" Jill shouted in frustration.

In her fit of rage over not finding a good dress, she finally stumbled upon a perfect match... Jill smiled a little... Chris was definitely going to like what he sees tonight...

Jill arrived at the restaurant, fashionably late to say. She could see the Bourgeois looking as fancy as ever with the many men and women wearing elegant clothes. Her eyes peered over to a certain Captain...

Her eyes instantly lit up as she watched Chris, sitting at a table adjusting his tie. A waiter went up to him and asked him something which he received a no in response. Chris went back to his table, keeping a smile and waiting for the woman he invited...

Jill instantly gave a little squeal. After, she checked the small mirror she had in her clutch purse. Hair is flowing straight down, nothing on her face... except the blush she just experienced...

"Ahh!"

Jill immediately tried to wipe her face away, hoping to get rid of her bright red cheeks and return them to normal. Fortunately she didn't blush too hard at seeing Chris, looking as handsome as always...

She gathered her courage and got out of the car, proceeding to the 2 door entrance. A man waiting inside near the entrance opened the door for Jill. The petite brunette curtsied to the man to show her appreciation.

When she approached the waiter standing at the desk, he promptly greeted her saying "Hello. Reservation?"

Jill replied "Chris Redfield?" using her sweet voice.

The waiter nodded in agreement. "Ah! I see...! You are... right over there!" he said, pointing to where Chris was sitting in the far corner near the window.

Jill got her game face on and slowly started walking to Chris...

"God... he looks so perfect..."

Jill observed his facial features... Clean and cut chin... Beautiful, tan face with no blemishes located anywhere... Cocoa brown eyes that were staring down at the moment... The same messy hair she had always seen... Broad shoulders standing straight in his seat... His suit and tie showing off his classyness... Chris looked perfect and nothing could make it better...

Chris looked up and saw Jill finally coming to him... Red... That was the first thing he saw... It was the color of the dress she was wearing... The dress extended all the way down to her side and revealed a little bit of her leg... Flowing brown hair that went straight down to her shoulder... A jade blue necklace in the shape of diamonds were residing around her neck... Not much makeup but no amount of it could ever compare to Jill's beauty...

Chris got up out of his seat and went to pull a chair out for her. Jill accepted it with a grin and sat down, with Chris acting like a gentleman and pushing the chair in. He went back to his seat and put his hands together on the table and just looked at Jill...

Jill laughed a little and then looked at the menu...

"So... what's good for tonight?" she asked him.

"I dunno... I'm looking right at it..." he smirked.

Jill giggled like a little girl and put the menu down. She had made her decision.

"Waiter! A bottle of wine to start us off!" she yelled.

Chris chuckled and then looked back at the entrance. "Oh! She's here!"

Jill was puzzled when he said this... Who's she...?

When Jill looked at Chris's direction, she could see the back of a woman who was in a purple dress... The color she could not wear... It was obvious to Jill that she had brown hair like her but Jill's' had a little blond highlight as the effects hadn't worn off yet... She was curious as to who this woman was... and what she was doing here... Did Chris know her?

Once the woman turned around, Jill looked in horror realizing who she was... The woman was making her way to Chris, batting her eyes to all the men paying attention to her... "Ugh..." Jill muttered, looking away, sickened...

"Hey, you..." the woman said, wrapping her arms around Chris's shoulders...

"Hey, Jessica..." Chris smiled, immediately kissing her on the lips...


End file.
